Museum Trip
by darkgirl3
Summary: For Liam's eighteenth birthday Theo takes him to a history museum. This is AU from canon. ThiamHalfBirthday: Oh The Places We Go. Last Day of Thiam week It has been a great week. Posting a day early because of weather. Thanks TVTime for telling me about this week.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is for the last day of Thiam week Oh the Places We Go. Came up with this Monday night after trying to think of something cool. This is the only other smut one I could think of for this week too.**

 **Title: Museum Trip**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: For Liam's eighteenth birthday Theo takes him to a history museum. This is AU from canon. ThiamHalfBirthday Oh The Places We Go.**

Liam had no clue where Theo was taking him for his birthday. He was eighteen as of yesterday, which had been a huge party with his friends and family. Theo had given him the best surprise party that was for sure. He had thought that no one was even going to remember it was his birthday. Theo had even acted like he didn't know when he had woken him up shouting I'm legal. He'd said that's nice now I'm going back to sleep. It had been about lunch that Corey had shown up freaking out over a fight with Mason.

It had been a fake fight to get him out of the house and he should have known since Corey was the one that came to him not Mason. Mason had been helping Theo decorate. When they had gotten back after seeing the new movie that he had wanted to see, the house had been done up in his favorite color, green, like Theo's eyes. He used to love blue, but Theo being in his life had changed that.

Liam watched as the trees passed by the truck window with his new CD playing on low. It was barely daylight, but Theo had said it was the best time to get started. The drive was going to be about an hour, which gave him no clue on the destination. He was happy though because he was spending the day with only Theo. The last few weeks they had been busy with high school wrapping up.

Then there was the witch that thought it was funny to make them six. Apparently having sex in her territory, which was so not her's, was a bad idea. They had woken up in the preserve de-aged to being six. They hadn't remembered anything either which had been even worse. Mason had gotten them help when he had tracked their phones. It hadn't been hard finding two naked six year olds in the woods. He remembered the feeling of being cold and scared, which had sucked.

After that it had been his birthday which he had loved every moment of. Theo had rented paint ball guns and they had played. There was also the water balloon fight, which had been great since it had been hot as hell. The night had been perfect with them having sex cumming multiple times until they were blissed out. They'd fallen asleep still joined together. Theo had started it off with a massage making him so comfortable he had fallen asleep during the massage. Theo was the best boyfriend ever, which he told him that all the time. They had been dating since he was a freshmen and Theo was a junior.

Scott had turned both of them the same year just days apart. Liam had been an accident, but Theo had been out of saving him. Liam was glad every day that Scott and Theo were brothers. Scott's mom Melissa had adopted Theo after a car crash had killed his parents and sister. Theo had been at Scott's house the night it happened having a sleep over with Stiles too. Theo had asthma like Scott had and a heart condition on top of that. The doctor hadn't given Theo much hope of living to his eighteenth birthday.

Scott hadn't taken it so kindly the doctor telling them that their best friend and brother would more than likely dead on his birthday. Theo had tried taking it in stride, but how could any teenager do that being told they weren't going to have a life after high school? They had debated it back and forth for a year, even thought of asking Derek to turn him. When Scott had become a true alpha Theo had known that he only trusted Scott to save him. Melissa had helped them make Theo's charts disappear after he had survived. It would have looked strange if someone had seen the report and Theo was alive. He hadn't acted like he was going to die, but he knew that Theo had been scared before he was turned. He had been terrified his self of losing one of the most important people in his life. Theo was pretty much his world and the idea of losing him had been the worse thing ever.

They had been friends since he was in kindergarten and Theo was in the second grade. Theo had stopped a bully from messing with him on the play ground. Mason, Theo and he were like brothers like Theo was with Stiles and Scott where to him. He had begged his mom to adopt Theo at first before he knew Melissa would. He didn't want Theo to move away to live with his Aunt that lived in LA. He'd thought it would be the moon when he was five.

Theo and Mason knew everything about him that meant anything. Theo had stopped him from going off at Devenport Prep after what had happened after the Lacrosse game. Theo had kicked Brett's ass for hurting him the way he had. This was funny since the three of them had sex together on his seventeenth birthday. It had been what he wanted so Theo had agreed, but he knew that Brett would always be on Theo's shit list for hurting him.

He thought about all the memories that he had with Theo since he was five years old and it was a lot. He was there when his dad had died; he'd been there for Theo when his family was killed. Theo had taught him how to drive the truck that Theo had gotten. Melissa had saved the insurance money that Theo had been left instead of using it to raise him on. It was how he had gotten his truck on his seventeenth birthday. He had helped Theo pick it out too getting a nice blue color.

Theo was the first person he had kissed when he was thirteen and Theo was fifteen. His sixteenth birthday had been spent with Theo making love to him all night. They had fallen asleep and woken back up to do it over. Theo had made sure he never felt pain since by then they were both werewolves. They were each other's anchors and every time something went wrong in his life he had Theo to turn to.

He had Mason too, but Mason couldn't stop him from blowing up when he was already wolfed out ready to attack someone. He had Theo to thank for saving his ass so many times. Theo rarely got pissed at anyone unless someone was trying to hurt the ones he cared about. He couldn't pin point the second that the brotherly love he'd felt turned into real love, but he had never thought twice about it. The first kiss they had shared had been hesitant at first, but then Theo had kissed him back. It wasn't just kissing him back though they had been full on making out until Theo had stopped it.

He knew that it had been way too soon to do anything else he was thirteen, but he wouldn't have cared. Theo had though, which took a few minutes for him to understand. Theo hadn't hated it; he'd just wanted to wait until they were older. He didn't want to take advantage of the heat of the moment and they regret something. It had been hard waiting, but they'd never gone out with anyone else until the day Theo told him they were dating. There might have been times they kissed here and there before Theo said they could officially date. Those moments had been nice too just lying on the bed kissing Theo. He had gotten tons of practice on that side of exploring what he did and didn't like. He had been obsessed with kissing Theo every chance they got privacy.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo looked over at Liam for a moment smiling seeing his boyfriend smiling. Liam looked half asleep, but he had a smile as wide as the Mississippi on his face. He didn't know how he had gotten lucky in not screwing things up with Liam. Liam had helped him pick up the pieces more times than he could count. He had Scott and Stiles sure, but it was different with Liam. They had planned on running away together when he was nine and Liam was seven. They refused to live apart, but he was thankful every day that Melissa had adopted him. Half the time he stayed with Liam these days, but when they were younger Liam was at his house. Their parents worked at the hospital so he had been happy to have Liam stay with them.

Every moment in his life that meant something always went back to Liam. They had run off on his eighteenth birthday two years back. They had gone to Disneyworld together spending three days there. It was what he'd wanted to do because he was alive. The doctors gave him til he was eighteen to live well he out smarted them. Scott was the reason he got to be alive on borrowed time. It's what he thought of all the time he had since he had been turned. Unless someone killed him he was here to stay. He had told Melissa and Liam's parents where they were going of course, but Liam hadn't known. He had thought they just ran off without anyone knowing. He wouldn't just run off after all that Melissa had done for him. She was the reason he had been able to stay here with Liam.

He had begged her to take him because he didn't want to go to LA. He had cried for days thinking he had to go live in some strange place. His Aunt and Uncle had always made it clear that they hadn't liked him as it was. His mom and dad had been the best people in the world, Tara too. He missed them, but besides pictures he didn't remember them besides one thing. He still remembered Tara hugging him so tight before they had left that night to go to LA. He had blamed his Aunt and Uncle for asking them to come visit. He still thought at times if they hadn't been going there then they would be here still.

Liam had offered to run away with him that day and he had agreed. Scott and Stiles had always felt like brothers to him. Liam hadn't felt like a brother, it was more like friends that grew into so much more. He had known that Liam liked him more than friends before Liam had. He'd never thought about going any farther until Liam had been ready though. He might have let Liam kiss him any time he wanted before Liam was fifteen, but that was as far as it went.

They might have started dating when Liam was fifteen, but it had been snail slow on more for that whole year. He had known he liked Liam as more when Liam kissed him on his fifteenth birthday, Liam had been thirteen at the time. It had clicked after Liam had asked what he'd wanted. He had said he couldn't have what he wanted; Liam had kissed him and asked him again. He'd told him he got it, but they had to wait to do anything besides lots of kissing. It had been hard resisting Liam those two years, three actually since there was no joining of bodies until Liam was sixteen.

When Liam was fifteen they'd lay together naked the nights they got to be with each other. It was Liam's request and he really had been helpless to deny him some things. That whole year before Liam was sixteen they'd explored a lot. He let Liam do whatever he wanted minus actual penetration of their cocks to him. He'd done the same to Liam and he still had the image burned into his mind of Liam cumming the first time he'd sucked him off. Liam had been a werewolf by then and Scott had shown up to see why in the world Liam was roaring like he was. It had been fucking load and he hadn't realized just how loud til Scott showed up. He'd been in the middle of getting the favor returned when Scott had bargained in. He had been at Liam's that night since Melissa had been off.

He brought his self back to the present knowing that they were going to have a lot of fun today too. He knew that Liam was going to like where they were going now. Some might think he was nuts for wanting to spend an entire day in a history museum, but Liam loved history. History was Liam's passion and he knew he would be a great teacher. He had looked for the closest museum on history and found it. It was an hour away from Beacon Hills, but he had gone the weekend before with Corey to check it out. Mason had kept Liam occupied doing stuff together.

He looked at Liam again finding him looking right back at him this time. He smiled at him he couldn't wait to have a little fun with what he had started before they left home. He had woken Liam up by licking and sucking at his hole. He was usually the one that got woken up like that, but today Liam was going to be the one being fucked. The museum opened at nine, but he thought Liam might want breakfast first. It was why he had wanted to get an early start, plus waking Liam up was always hard. Even if sex was on the table, Liam loved sleeping in. He reached his hand over taking Liam's in his. He loved being in the truck with just the two of them driving around. The backseat had been used many times like the front and bed of the truck for sex since they had started having sex.

 **~LT TL~**

It was five minutes til nine when Liam finally saw where Theo was taking him. They had eaten breakfast at a small diner, which had been packed. They had actually eaten outside since the inside tables were full. The place had picnic tables that were just right for the spring to fall months. Winter might not be too bad if people wore jackets. They had talked about what to do over the summer. He wanted to take a big vacation to somewhere awesome in July. It would be their last thing before college started. He knew they were going to the beach the week after the fourth. It might not be as crowded if they went the week after, but who knew.

All of the thoughts were gone though when he saw the history museum came into view. They went to one last summer sure, but he didn't think they'd go to another. Theo found history boring unless he was telling him something. Theo would listen to anything if he was telling him about it. He had done all of Theo's history papers in school. He had seen how much Theo hated history. He had never even asked Theo if he had wanted the help, he'd just taken the papers and wrote them. He made sure they were over the top, but it was hard. He was doing them even now when Theo was at the community college. He had the chance to go off to college at UCLA already, but wanted to stay close.

There were times when he didn't know how he was so lucky to have Theo. This was one of those moments looking at the sign that told him where they were. He was practically bouncing on his feet like he was a little kid. This felt like Disneyworld all over again that he had given Theo for his birthday. This was his Disney in a way and Theo knew it. He really was going to have to thank that bully for getting Theo into his life. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now.

"This is where I was last weekend with Corey," Theo said as they waited for the doors to open.

"Here I thought you two were having sexcupades without us," Liam joked knowing that Theo wouldn't have sex without him with someone else.

They had both been virgins when they'd had sex together two years back. There was no way Theo would go around his back like that. He still remembered Theo's face looking down at him when he had cum between them. He had never felt so good in his life when he had cum with Theo's cock thrusting into his prostate over and over. He had shot his load farther than the first time he'd jacked his self off letting Theo watch.

Damn that had been hot shooting his cum into Theo's mouth. It had been two months before his sixteenth birthday. Then the blow job that had followed, he hadn't thought he could cum again. Theo had him losing complete control and he'd relished in the feel of his mouth on his cock. Theo hadn't rushed either. He'd had him on the edge for an hour before he let him cum. He had been too blissed out to care when Scott had shown up.

Theo shook his head before putting his arm around Liam. He leaned in close kissing him feeling how happy Liam was. He didn't even need to check his emotions to know it. They had a bond that was deeper than chemo-signals. He had been waiting until the night before to finally mate with Liam, which they had. There was no one else he wanted to be with. Liam moaned when Theo pulled back when they needed air. He let his hand run under his shirt feeling his warmth.

"You keep your mind in the gutter you know that?" Theo asked brushing Liam's nose with his.

"Of course I do, but you love how my mind works. You wouldn't change it either," Liam replied smiling before he turned looking at the doors that were being unlocked. "Come on, we got the next six plus hours to look through this place."

"I promise not to complain either," Theo said wanting Liam to have as much time as he wanted to spend here.

"I might make a little history here with you and me if you know what I mean," Liam added taking Theo's hand as they walked in the building.

Theo knew exactly what Liam meant and he was hoping that they would have a chance to for sure. He had scoped out the cameras the weekend before and he could easily get to a blind spot. Corey had pretended to get lost finding his way to the basement, which was awesome. He had easily found Corey there before they had left. He just had to make sure that it wasn't when the security guard was making his rounds. That happened every hour on the hour; he had noticed it the weekend before too.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is for the last day of Thiam week Oh the Places We Go. Came up with this Monday night after trying to think of something cool. This is the only other smut one I could think of for this week too.**

 **Title: Museum Trip**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: For Liam's eighteenth birthday Theo takes him to a history museum. This is AU from canon. ThiamHalfBirthday Oh The Places We Go.**

Liam was telling Theo about every exhibit that they looked at. Theo didn't know how Liam could remember so many facts but forget where he put his phone at times. They were doing a tour of their own, but passed guides along the way. He found it adorable watching as Liam filled the guide in on things that they didn't know. Theo knew that Liam would be a great tour guide if he didn't want to be a history teacher. The summer before they had gone out to DC to visit Stiles and Lydia. Liam had been in museum heaven out there and he had out smarted one of the guides three times. It had been funny for sure seeing the guide looking at Liam as if he was too smart for his own good.

It might be a subject that Theo wasn't great at, but Liam always made him interested when he talked about it. He could have easily done his own papers, but Liam had been chomping at the bit every time. It was why he had grumbled about having to do them. Even the last paper that he'd had to do as a replacement for his finale. Liam had worked on the thing for six weeks. He had helped with research so he could say he'd done something. He had put the power point together that went with the paper too. The rest had been Liam's doing, but combined he'd come out with an A in the class. He was always helping Liam with his Spanish though since Liam hated the class.

Liam glanced over at Theo making sure he wasn't looking bored. Even if Theo had told him to go wild he didn't want him to bored. Theo looked happy and he wasn't sensing boredom coming from him either. He was actually feeling mischief signals coming from Theo. He couldn't believe that he was looking from him to the door that he thought was the stairs. The year before they had sex in the history museum in DC. Theo had fucked him like his life was depending on it. He'd asked if he wanted to give or take, he'd shouted fuck me. Theo had claimed his ass, but he'd been wearing a cock ring. When they'd gotten back to the apartment that Lydia and Stiles had he'd taken Theo in the shower. It had felt wonderful knowing that he was getting fucked in a place he loved. It had made his blood rush with the excitement.

Liam walked away from the group that had crowded around looking at a display. He took Theo's hand before they went towards the door that was marked stairs. It also had not an exit, which he figured meant it lead to somewhere. They went down the stairs two at a time on the first level. Then it turned into Theo chasing him down the second set before he jumped down the last flight. It was a basement where they kept things that weren't on display.

Theo let out a growl catching Liam when he'd stopped looking at something. He lifted him up fireman style carrying him towards the back. He knew exactly where a private place was from the weekend before. Liam moaned holding onto Theo as he carried him. Theo had given him two party favors when they left that morning from Beacon Hills. He had a plug in his ass that was keeping him nice and stretched open. He also had a cock ring on that was vibrating when Theo pushed the remote that was in his pocket. The plug did the same thing, but Theo hadn't turned it on yet. He already knew he was the one getting fucked, which he was happy about.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo didn't waste any time getting Liam's pants undone once they were in the place he'd found the week before. He had wanted Liam lose so he could just slide right on in since they wouldn't have much time. He didn't even pull his pants all the way off just got them far enough down that he could get into Liam. He did the same to his own jeans as they kissed. They sort of had a thing where they had sex in different places. It was risky sure, but it was never where someone could out right see them. They took turns on who got fucked in these places, but 8 out of 10 times he was the one getting fucked by Liam at home.

Liam moaned wishing that Theo could strip down completely. He loved feeling Theo's body against his own. They had laid together naked long before they'd started dating or having sex. It had felt wonderful waking up in Theo's arms. He helped Theo get his belt undone before shoving his pants down. They were working against time here so he pulled from the kiss. He bent down sucking at Theo's cock letting the saliva act as lube. He wanted Theo like this with barely any lube on him. It was how he liked taking it; Theo did too, which they got off on. The first time he'd done it to Theo, Theo had cum the second he'd hit against his prostate. They could take a little extra pain and not actually feel it. He really loved sucking the cum out of Theo's ass once he filled him up.

"Stop or I'm going to cum before I'm in you," Theo said pushing Liam back.

He reached down pulling the plug from Liam's ass getting a whine from him. He kissed him roughly, which Liam gave him right back. They made out like that for a few minutes with Theo and Liam moved their hands over each other's bodies. They couldn't find a place to keep them as they kissed. They were demanding and the kiss got a little rougher with their fangs involved. Theo let out a growl when they pulled apart needing air. He turned Liam around so he was facing the wall. He spread Liam's legs apart as Liam rested his head and arms on the wall. He squatted down taking a little time looking at Liam's hole that he had prepared that morning. The plug had kept it nice and open and he slid three fingers in without resistance.

Liam moaned as Theo finger fucked him. He bit down on his bottom lip so he didn't out right howl. Theo kept avoiding his prostate, but if he clenched around him then he couldn't avoid him. Liam gasped when Theo spanked his ass for clenching him. Theo nipped and bit at Liam's cheeks before sucking at the same spot. He had a mole on his ass that Theo loved working over. It was flat and small, but Liam had the same obsession with the one on his face. He pulled his fingers free thrusting his tongue into Liam's ass for good measure. He held him open tasting everything that screamed home to him because it was Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

"Want you inside of me," Liam whimpered knowing if he didn't have the cock ring on he would have cum already.

"I like playing with your ass, but I guess I should move this along," Theo sighed getting to his feet. They had played with each other's ass a lot before they had sex. Their mouths, fingers and toys too. He still loved getting his fill and taste of Liam's ass.

He lined his self up against Liam's rim after getting a little bit of his pre-cum. He slicked Liam's cock up the best he could with no lube. He wanted to jack him off while he fucked him. Liam felt the tip of Theo's cock against his hole. He felt the pain being sucked from him before he was feeling anything really. He was about to say something when Theo gripped him tighter before thrusting all the way home. He cried out in pleasure not feeling anything that could be considered pain. Theo had made it official that they were mates the night before. It made sex feel so much better too. He could swear that Theo's cock was molded into his ass he fit that much better now.

Theo gave him a moment to catch his breath before he pulled back to the edge of Liam's entrance. He thrust forward again mixing between fast and rough to slow and steady. It was throwing Liam's senses off to know what he was going to do. Theo sucked and kissed at Liam's neck while he fucked him. He moved his hand up and down Liam's cock. Each time he massaged his slit with his finger tips. Liam wanted to scream Theo's name out as he claimed his body. He rarely was quiet during sex it was why he was glad that his parents worked nights.

Liam let his head fall backwards against Theo's shoulder trying to get closer to him. He wished that they were somewhere they could lay down. He preferred facing Theo during sex, but this was better for the space they had. Theo changed the angle again slamming into Liam's prostate getting a shout from Liam again. Liam let out strangled moans and whines gripping Theo's hand that was moving over his cock. He guided Theo's hand faster wanting to cum even if it was going to be emotional instead of physically.

 **~LT TL~**

"Please, Theo," he begged clenching around Theo's pistoling cock.

"I got you, Li," Theo panted. He lifted Liam up carrying him to an old desk that was busted up. He had glanced over seeing it by chance and knew it would be perfect. Liam rarely could cum when he was standing while fucking him. He knew that Liam liked him to dominate him when he was the one getting fucked. It was the same thing that he treasured when Liam was drilling his ass.

Liam gasped feeling Theo even deeper when he bent him over the desk. Liam gripped it hoping that it was going to stay up. It was shaky as is and the edge of it was cracked already. Theo stilled for a moment before pulling back then slamming forward. Liam shouted his name telling him to go faster. Theo didn't disappoint him either holding his hips as he drilled him even deeper. Each thrust hit into his prostate at the perfect angle. Theo grunted leaning over Liam latching his mouth onto the mark that was on his neck. He bit down gently slicing his fangs into Liam's neck using his tongue to lick around the spot too.

Liam shoved his fist in his mouth so he didn't roar as his vision went white. He felt the orgasm rush over his body even without physically cumming. His entire body was shaking as Theo flooded him with cum. Each thrust shoved the cum even farther into his ass. Theo pulled him onto his cock causing him to bite even harder. Theo's fangs in his neck were just as amazing as the night before. He felt wonderful as Theo claimed him like he had wanted for years now. It was the second time sure, but he never wanted it to end.

 **~LT TL~**

"Every time we fuck you're just as tight as the first time," Theo moaned against Liam's ear. He kissed along Liam's neck as he gave him some time. He wasn't sure how Liam could be healing around his cock so fast. It felt like a nice blanket around him even though it was Liam's channel.

"You like it and you know it," Liam moaned letting Theo have the best access to his neck in this position. He was still leaning over the desk with Theo practically sealed in his ass. They really should be moving, but he liked feeling Theo against him.

"I love it, but we have to get dressed and back upstairs. You do have more things to see," Theo replied before slowly sliding out of Liam's ass.

They both groaned at the loss of connection, but Liam turned around kissing Theo. He loved the places that Theo took him to have sex. It was risky sure, but at least they were taking those risks. He never wanted to be anywhere else but with Theo. He wouldn't change his life for anything either. Growing up with Theo was the best thing that could have happened to him. He thanked who ever was responsible for giving him his guardian.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo pulled back smiling at Liam before he got down on his knees. He got Liam to bend over so he could seal him up again. He sucked some of the cum free making Liam thrust back into his mouth. Once he was satisfied he sealed him up with the plug so that Liam would still be full later. He knew that it wasn't going to take much for Liam to cum so he turned him around. He took the cock ring off sliding Liam into his mouth sucking at the head of his cock.

Liam gripped Theo's head whimpering as his tongue worked over his slit. Theo swallowed him down a moment later. Theo held him still so he couldn't trust, but he didn't need to since Theo was working him over good. He felt his eyes shift as the pleasure continued building. Theo growled causing a vibration feeling around his cock. Liam lost it biting down on his bottom lip to keep from howling. Theo swallowed around him as the cum shot straight down his throat. Liam used Theo to hold his self up as his legs shook in pleasure. He was starting to rethink their deal of not cumming until he got to fuck Theo.

Theo drank Liam down as he flooded into the back of his mouth to his throat. He swallowed until he felt the last of Liam's cum. He got a mouth full of it before he stood up. Liam opened his mouth letting Theo fed him the cum. He moaned holding onto Theo's sides as he kissed him. He drank his own cum down like every time they had sex. The first time Theo had blown him he'd been so turned on by it he had cum again. Their sex life was never dull that was for sure. He pulled away needing air minutes later looking in Theo's eyes.

"I'm still hard, I think I'm going to need to fuck you sooner than later," Liam said licking the small amount of cum that had gotten on Theo's chin.

"Nope, you have to wait," Theo said running his thumb over Liam's jaw. He moved his hand over Liam's cock smearing the pre-cum that was leaking again over the head of it. "I know you want to finish the tour upstairs. My ass can wait to be plowed," he smiled before sliding the cock ring back over Liam's cock. He had wanted to make him cum again, but he knew it would be better when they were home.

"You're killing me here," Liam groaned, but he knew Theo was right. Theo shook his head at Liam's statement knowing he'd never want anything but life for Liam. He couldn't imagine another life for either of them.

 **~LT TL~**

It took a little longer to get dressed with their constant kissing, but they finally did. It might have only been their pants pulled down, but still. They really did know how to take their time getting dressed. Theo took Liam's hand as they made their way back upstairs. It wasn't hard slipping back into the crowd that was larger now. They walked around hand in hand only leaving when the museum was about to close. They had eaten there at the restaurant that was at the museum not wanting to waste time else where.

Theo knew that it had been a perfect idea to come here with Liam. He learned some things that he didn't know by the time they left at five. Seeing how happy Liam was made him happy all the time. He was glad that he'd saved Liam from being picked on. He might have gotten time out instead of getting recess for a week, but it had been worth it. He had taught Jackson Whittemore never to mess with Liam again that day.

Jackson had never even looked at Liam again as if he wanted to pick on him. He might have found him after school that day and beat his ass again. He might have only been in the second grade, but he knew how to fight. It was the second best day of his life; the first was when Liam had kissed him.

Liam looked at Theo as they walked out of the museums doors. He couldn't wait until they could live on their own. Of course Mason and Corey would be in the same house or apartment, but it would be on their own. He already woke up beside Theo every morning, but it would feel different once they got a place of their own. He was glad that Theo had kicked Jackson's ass years ago. Jackson was another one of those friends they had now that wasn't at one time. Jackson had become a better person after he got turned so they had forgiven him. He had also thanked him because he was the reason he was spending his life with Theo.

 **~LT TL~**

"Thank you for today, baby," Liam said wrapping his arms around Theo's waist once they got to the truck.

"You're welcome. I just want to make you happy like you make me happy," Theo said tracing the shirt line on Liam's back. "I love watching you talk about what you love. I think you are going to make a great teacher. You've made my life better by just being my best friend and the man I love." He kissed Liam passionately cupping his face as he did so.

Liam moaned into the kiss feeling the love that Theo had for him washing over him. Once they pulled apart Liam kissed Theo's cheek. He took hold of Theo's hand looking at their matching rings. It had been funny when they both proposed to the other Christmas morning. He couldn't wait til graduation night so they could get married. He didn't need to wait years because it was like he'd been engaged to Theo most his life.

"You make my life better every day," Liam added telling Theo he loved him. Theo said it back before they started kissing again.

It was going to be a perfect ride home if they could ever get in the truck. Theo couldn't have given him a better birthday present as sex at another museum.

 **~THE END~**

 **I threw this together Monday and Tuesday of this week not even planning on this story. However, I came up with this at a moments notice. The last post for Thiam week which thanks to TVTime I got to post for. Slightly stressful cause of not knowing about it until the week or two before, but hope you have all enjoyed the stories this week. Thanks for reviews and kudos.**


End file.
